poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
We Might Even Betray The Organization
They makes their way back to Ryan's House. Darren: Hmm? I thought I just sensed something behind me---Probably just my imagination. They runs into the chouse and without noticing a new model robot is heading his way. But before they even has time to worry about that they finds a monster inside the house standing beside Ryan! Ryan: Guys! Darren: A Blizzard clone?! The mysterious robot makes its way into the house; it begins aiming for a target. But before it can acquire any target at all it gets destroyed by the Blizzard clone! Felix: Thanks? Ryan: Did it just protect us? Oliver: It seems that way. The clone falls after its grand attack--- Mandy: Deterioration? Ryan: Poor thing--- Darren: Is Darren alive somewhere too? It appears the clone is dead just yet but it has no intention to fight them. Ryan: That little one somehow seems sad. Darren: What reason did you come here---? Ryan: Hey, let’s make the flower sale wagon. Alice: Umm. But--- Darren: It'll be all right. Darren: You got that right?! Stay put up there! As for the rest, I'll think of something. Ryan: Hey, let’s make the flower sale wagon. They acts a bit blank; they can't seem to find the reason why a Blizzard clone has appeared. Could Blizzard really still be alive? Ryan calls them over once more to help with the flower sale wagon. Ryan: Come'on now, Guys! Over here. Darren: R---rr. Hey---Ryan. Once we're done making the wagon will you sale them in town? Ryan: Umm. I'm still a little scared too. I think I'll first start selling in the city--- Darren: Honestly, what have I told you? When it comes to when we start selling here, I'll be there with you! Nothing to be worried about!! Ryan: Thanks so much, Darren! Darren: All right! So it's decided, let’s hurry up and make the wagon. I'll go look for some wood! Ryan, wait for us here. Ryan: Umm. They heads outside and finds more robots waiting. Darren: Ah. More of these guys? Well, time to get this over with quickly. Orpheus! He summon his Persona Orpheus: The Power of Music! They fights the other 3 robots and finishes them off quickly like they said. Zero appears and talks to them after their fight. Felix: What are these---? Darren: These are the new model robot weapons used to detect and defeat the monsters. They have been deployed throughout the city to rid the area of Jack's Copies. Almost all of the copies in town have been dealt wtih. Oliver: Hmm. That's amazing. But, how come they tried attack me too? Can't these things tell the difference between monsters and warriors? Zero: ---currently no. Darren: That's not very reassuring--- Zero: We'll improve the robots then. Alice: Also Tseng---there's something about you that bugs us. You're keeping watch on Ryan, aren't you? He slowly walks away from them avoiding his question. Darren: You're not going to say anything again? Zero: If you want to fool around with Ryan, I won't try and stop you. I'm simply carrying out my duties as a maverick Hunter. Mandy: We're not fooling around! For Ryan's sake, we're protector him as a friend--- A boy approaches Darren and starts asking him questions about the flower wagon. Zero takes his chance leaves while Darren and his friends are distracted. Darren and his friends finally heads out on their hunt for wood. They finds their first piece on the road just outside the church. They finds the next piece in the market but someone apparently already owns it. Although they're reluctant to give you the wood, he decides that he'll give it to Darren on one condition. That one condition being that Darren names their new store they've opening. After much thought they decides on Seventh Heaven. They store owner loves it and gives them the wood. Next they finds the last piece in the Loveless district. A man who knows Ryan offers it to them. They decides they'll kept Ryan long enough and heads back. They returns to Ryan with the wood and they begin making the Wagon. They finally finish making the wagon but Ryan seems somewhat displeased. Ryan: Hmm. It doesn't look very beautiful. Darren: Really? Well, its fine isn't it? Since the main event is the flowers. Ryan: I just can't agree to that. Felix: Don't think about such luxurious things! Ryan: A little luxury is all I ask for. Oliver: You say it's only a little but really it’s a lot right? Ryan: Yup! Will you hear me out? Mandy: How many is it---? Ryan: Umm. 23? Darren: Write it down on paper since I'll probably forget. Ryan: Um. Ryan nods and starts writing down the 23 little luxuries he wants. Darren gets a phone call from Ryvine. Ryvine: The situation has changed. Return to headquarters immediately. Darren: Arg. Ryan: Work? Alice: Unfortunately. Ryan: Here. Ryan hands them the piece of paper. They look each other as great friends, they are. They makes their leave to Organization World. Ryvine: It appears at one of the reactors monsters have appeared. Also all the employees working there have gone missing. We haven't been able to contact even the Organization Members sent near the location. The Organization has decided to send other members to investigate the situation. You and I will be going. Darren: Roger--- Ryvine: What's wrong? Felix: Well, you know---you'd think there'd be more information than that. Ryvine: The Members that we lost contact with we're the ones chasing after Lazard. Furthermore, earlier they reported they saw some kind of strange pods. Mandy: Are they Hollander's? Ryvine: Most likely---It could be equipment taken from Modeoheim. Gabrielle: Which means--- Ryvine: Lazard, Hollander--- Darren: And Jack? Ryvine: We have no choice but to go. Darren: Right. Let’s hurry up and get going. Ryvine: Go to the floor first. You and the other members who are going should prepare before we depart. Darren: Roger! Ryvine: Our orders are to investigate the mako reactor. Even old friends didn't even tell me anything. Depending on when, even I might be discarded by Organizations. But until then I'm still an ally to them. They makes his way to the floor and prepares for their mission. Before leaving for their mission they decides to go visit Ryan, and explain to him the situation. Ryan: Guys, all done with work? Darren: Nope---There's seems to be some important mission coming up, I might have to leave this world. Ryan: When are you coming back? Darren: Umm. I'm not really sure. Ryan: Oh---Is it okay if I call you? Darren: Of course! We'll pick up right away even during my mission. Ryan: You know what! Let’s--- Mandy: Eh? Let's what? Ryan: Let’s go to the city and sell flowers. They head out to the city park hoping to sell some flowers. Darren: Um. Looking great. Ryan: Do you think anyone will even come to buy? ---no one seems to be coming. Alice: No no. For sure they will come. Just wait a little bit and tons of customers will be here. Ryan: Hm. Like I thought, this wagon just isn't very nice. Oh, a customer. Darren runs over to the young man and tries to persuade him to buy a flower. Darren: Hey. Hey. You over there! How about buying a flower? For right now, it'll only be 10 gil! It's been a huge price-slash! It's a must-buy! They laugh at Darren's antics. Darren: Guys! He said he'd buy it at 5 gil! Ryan: Um. Any amount is fine. Darren: No, that just won't do at all. I'm going to go back and negotiate for 7 gil. I'll be more tough this time. Ryan: But---did the customer just leave? He noticed he did Darren: Ryan---sorry. Ryan: Why? I'm really happy. Since you're here with me. Oh! Look, guys! Another customer!! While Ryan is distract selling his flowers out of his new wagon. They goes talk to Zero hiding behind the slide. Zero: Don't worry about him. It's his brother to protect and watch over him in case he gets into any danger. Until he turn 15. Darren: He's the only person he can depend on. Zero: He he. Darren: Heh! Why are you laughing? I'm counting on you! They makes their way back to the stronghold and set out to meet the other members for the mission. Darren: What are you doing? Reading a Magazine of- He grab the magazine and it was Nyan KB Darren: Nyan KB? Are you a fan of them? ???: Yes. I am. Even though... The assigned members still aren't here--- Felix: We're in a rush, so hurry up! ???: Sure! And they find out it was Mona Darren: Mona?! Together again, huh? Pleasure to be working with you. Mona: You too. Just wait a moment; I'll go call the others. He runs off to get the other members. The assigned members all meet in the floor lounge. Oliver: By the way, where are we going? Ryvine: California. Mona reacts surprised and speechless.